User blog:Dennizen130/Sludge, The Disease Walker
Sludge The Disease Walker This is about a champion I thought up a while ago just wanted to see what others thought. Sludge is a ranged ability power mage that excels at doing high damage in over time to enemy and dealing aoe damage. Bio: In the scientific city of Zaun there are certain things that are not spoken of. One of these mistakes was Sludge. Sludge was created by Dr. Warwick and his assistant Singed. Sludge was a experiment that went wrong. Warwick and Singed were experimenting on a way to invent the ultimate disease to destroy the Demacian forces. In the process Sludge was created. When he was born he was not sure what was going on but he lashed out. Warwick and Singed ran and alerted the guards. They went in and the door to the lab was locked behind them. There were some very powerful sounds but in the end the guards came out dieing of the most powerful disease the Noxions have ever seen. Warwick and Singed went in and finally captured him in a air tight tube. Warwick and Singed experimented on Sludge making him increasingly violent with each one. One day in the middle of a experiment on some prisoners to see how fast he could kill them, he saw his chance. There was large tube in the floor in which he could escape. He climbed into it and escaped. He ended up in the sewers of Zaun. He managed to survive and thrive down there and he grew in power feasting on those on the surface in which he caught. One day he saw a man with a hood that was dumping bodies into the sewers. He followed this man to a strange building. When he got there he saw a unbelieveable sight, people fighting and the two people who he hated most, Singed and Warwick even though his form had changed he still reconized him. He then decided it was best to join this establishment to finally take his revenge on the two who hurt him so much. " Sludge is not one to be messed with for with one touch he could end your life slowly......and painfully." Singed, The Mad chemist Toxin Passive: Sludge leaves a poisen on all people he attacks dealing damage over time. Lasts for 5 seconds and deals 10 damage (+3 every level) each second. Gains 0.1 from AP. Q Spread The Poisen: Sludge targets a enemy champion and infects them violently with his diseases dealing damage immedently and poisening the target with his passive. If the target is already afflicted with his passive it spreads to all surrounding enemies. Deals 80/140/170/210/250 Gains 0.5 from AP. CD 10/9/8/7/6 MC 90/100/110/120/130 This would be useful for harass. W Disease Flood: Sludge sends out a cone of disease infecting the ground. While on the ground Sludge moves faster and enemies move slower. If the flood hits enemies it deals damage and infects them with Toxin. Deals 70/110/160/200/240 Gains 0.4 from AP. CD 15/14/12/11/10 MC 100/110/120/130/140 This would be for escaping. E Sludge Bomb: Sludge sends out a large ball of pure disease that deals damage and infects everyone in the area of damage. Deals 90/140/180/200/250 Gains 0.7 from AP. CD 10/9/8/7/6 MC 90/100/110/120/130 This would be another good way to harass and his main damage dealer. R Influenza: Sludge targets all enemies around him in a large area and infects them with influenza. The targets under the effects of the disease are inflecting heavy damage on impact and then take massive damage over time. Targets that are afflicted also loose some AD and movement speed. Targets that are afflicted by his passive are dealt all the damage of it and then are inffected by influenza. Deals 100/200/300 on impact damage over time is 100/200/300 Impact gains 0.7 from AP and dot gains 0.5 AP. CD 100/90/80 MC 150/150/150 This is ment to deal massive damage over time and instantly if used on a large group of infected. Upon selection: " Slow....and painful." Movement: "I go" "Spread...the...disease." "My disease.....kills." "To spread." "Moving." "Yes....summoner." "Fast as....I can." Attack: "Die....slow." "Insides burn." "Feed on.....pain." "Corpses.....disease." "Melt your...skin." "laughs" Taunt: *Raises hand towards enemies* "My disease shall.....consume you." *Shuts hand* *Raises hand towards enemies* "I will......kill you slow." *Shuts hand* Joke: *Coughs alittle* "Argh I think im getting sick....argh." *Coughs alittle* "This flu will not clear up.....blah." Special killing: Kills Singed: "That should teach you....chemist." Kills Singed: "Feel my pain." Kills Warwick: "Take that....professor." Kills Warwick: "You deserved to die....wolf." So this is what i was thinking for Sludge so please give me your reviews and tell me if you think its good or not, so thanks guys and see you on the fields of justice. :) Category:Blog posts